Hantises
by BeautifulxDreams
Summary: Commence pendant le 4x13. Beth fuit la maison envahie de Rôdeurs, pour seulement tomber dans un danger plus grand encore. Danger qu'elle supprime. Hantée par ses démons, pourra-t-elle se remettre de ses blessures ? [Rating M justifié]
1. Chapitre 1 - Assaut (M)

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec ma première fiction, qui est une fiction sur la série _The Walking Dead_. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu hésité à la publier, mais bon, la voici ! En plus, comme ça je recevrai peut-être des avis... :)**

 **Résumé** **:** **Commence pendant le 4x13. Beth fuit la maison envahie de Rôdeurs, pour seulement tomber dans un danger plus grand encore. Danger qu'elle supprime. Hantée par ses démons, pourra-t-elle se remettre de ses blessures ?**

 **Pairing** **: Beth/Daryl (Bethyl)**

 **Rating** **:** **M, et ce sera très justifié !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien n'est à moi, tout est aux producteurs de la série. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Assaut** (Rating M pour cause de (presque) viol)

Beth sortit en trombe de la maison, oubliant la douleur dans sa cheville sous la poussée d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahie. Elle obéissait à l'ordre de Daryl sans même savoir pourquoi. À l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle voulait se rebeller contre son ordre stupide, et ne pas le laisser seul, mais elle savait aussi que si elle retournait là-bas, elle mettrait en danger la vie de Daryl _et_ la sienne. Trop de Rôdeurs, et juste un couteau pour se défendre. Avec en plus une cheville foulée, c'était du suicide d'y retourner...

Elle se concentra sur les bruits autour d'elle, son couteau bien en main, guettant le moindre signe de la présence de Rôdeurs. Ce fut probablement pour cela qu'elle n'entendit pas les gens devant elle discuter, et que lorsqu'elle déboucha sur la route, ils furent trois à être surpris. Peut-être aussi que les battements effrénés de son cœur couvraient tout autre bruit.

Toujours est-il que quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme parut reprendre ses esprits, et la regarda de haut en bas en s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres, et il s'avança vers Beth d'un pas lent mais sûr.

La jeune femme recula légèrement, puis décida de plutôt faire face au danger. De toute façon, elle n'irait pas loin avec sa cheville foulée. Alors elle se redressa, leva son couteau et lança d'une voix assurée, bien plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité :

\- Reculez !

L'homme ricana et s'avança encore un peu, avant de s'immobiliser. Elle comprit bien vite, cependant, que ce n'était pas grâce à la femme qui se tenait derrière lui et qui venait de lui ordonner de s'arrêter, puisqu'il lui répliqua :

\- Ta gueule, Joan, si tu veux pas être la prochaine à y passer.

Puis il reposa son regard animal sur Beth, et susurra :

\- Quant à toi, petite, je vais m'assurer personnellement que tu passes un excellent quart d'heure avec moi...

Et puis, soudain, il bondit sur Beth avec une vivacité étonnante pour un homme de son poids. Elle laissa échapper un cri étouffé lorsqu'il tordit violemment son poignet pour lui faire lâcher son arme, qui tomba à leurs pieds. Elle essaya bien de se débattre, de le déséquilibrer en lui donnant des coups de pied, mais cela ne servit à rien. Trop fort, il était trop fort ! Elle n'allait jamais réussir à se libérer, et il allait la violer... La panique s'empara d'elle, et elle essaya d'appeler Daryl, mais il lui couvrit la bouche d'une main, retenant ses poignets de l'autre. Il lui souffla à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque :

\- Ne te débats pas, ma belle... Ca fait plus mal dans ces cas-là, Joan te le confirmera...

Ces mots lui firent reprendre ses esprits, et elle tenta de lui mordre la main. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû, car à l'instant même où il relâcha sa prise sur sa bouche, il la plaqua face contre terre. Elle avait beau être littéralement morte de peur à cet instant, surtout quand elle sentit la main calleuse de l'homme se glisser sournoisement sous son T-shirt, elle réussit tout de même à libérer une de ses mains de la prise de ses genoux et à labourer la terre de ses ongles à la recherche de son couteau. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupé qu'il était à violemment caresser sa poitrine ! Lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se refermer sur le manche du couteau, elle laissa échapper un soupir et arrêta de penser à cette main qui, à elle seule, la violait. Et elle planta son couteau dans le flanc de l'homme, qui la relâcha enfin en poussant un cri de douleur et d'horreur mêlées.

Beth se dégagea vite de sous le corps lourd, et retira le couteau de la plaie, terrorisée. Lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de l'homme, elle ferma brièvement les siens puis les rouvrit, et acheva ses souffrances en plantant son couteau droit dans son cœur. Ce fut seulement quand elle sentit le sang rouge et chaud couler sur sa main qu'elle se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait un homme de si près. Achever des Rôdeurs, et tirer sur les hommes du Gouverneur, elle l'avait déjà fait, et cela ne l'avait pas choquée à ce point, mais là... Il s'agissait tout de même d' _un homme_!

Elle se rappela soudain de la présence de l'autre femme. Elle essaya de se reprendre et retira son arme du corps de l'homme, qui tomba lourdement sur le côté. Elle n'effleura du regard ni le cadavre, ni sa main droite couverte de sang. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle craquerait et alors... Alors, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, si la femme lui voulait du mal !

Seulement, celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle la regardait avec un brin d'admiration, et soudain, elle lui lança un "Merci." accompagné d'un sourire. Beth se demanda pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle des mots de l'homme, ceux qu'il avait prononcés à l'adresse de la femme avant de bondir sur elle. Il avait aussi menacé de la violer... Elle n'eût pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, la femme était remontée dans la voiture et disparaissait.

Des bruissements se firent soudain entendre dans les buissons derrière elle, et elle fit volte-face, son couteau levé. L'instant d'après, Daryl apparut, son arbalète déjà armée.

\- Beth ! s'écria-t-il en posant les yeux sur elle et sur sa main en sang. C'est quoi ça ?

\- Je l'ai tué... murmura la jeune femme, désormais en état de choc, d'une voix presque inaudible. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué !

Elle avait crié cette dernière phrase d'une manière plus qu'hystérique, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Je l'ai tué... continua-t-elle ensuite de répéter à voix basse.

\- Hey, Beth... Calme-toi.

Les bras de Daryl se refermèrent soudain sur elle, et elle se débattit en premier lieu, principalement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher, trop occupée qu'elle était à s'essuyer la main sur son T-shirt. Elle finit cependant par se calmer et se blottir dans ses bras, en continuant à pleurer. Lorsqu'enfin elle se ressaisit, après ce qui lui avait paru être des heures, elle se sépara de lui et rougit en marmonnant :

\- Désolée...

Pas un sourire n'éclaira le visage de Daryl, qui recula lui aussi et lui lança pour toute réponse :

\- On doit y aller. Des Rôdeurs pourraient se ramener.

Elle acquiesça et se mit en marche derrière lui, après qu'il eût tiré une flèche dans le crâne de l'homme mort.

* * *

 **Bon, et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis, et qu'il vous aura plu ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Refuge (T)

**Me revoilà avec ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Et un petit ajout de dernière minute : je remercie** **Kate Nightingale** **pour sa jolie review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (parce que oui, il y a une petite/grande, à vous de choisir, évolution de la relation entre Beth et Daryl) !**

 **Et je préfère rajouter que rien n'est à moi, tout est la propriété de Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, ainsi que d'AMC, qui possèdent la série. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Refuge**

Beth suivait Daryl avec difficulté depuis quelques heures. Sa cheville blessée menaçait sans cesse de céder sous elle. Parfois, elle sentait le regard de son ami se poser sur elle, et elle souriait pour le rassurer. Il se retournait alors et continuait sa route.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa cheville enflée, se concentrant pour rester debout, et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un la saisit par le bras. Elle étouffa un cri en relevant les yeux, leva son arme et la baissa presque aussitôt. Daryl... Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher !

\- Okay... On va trouver une voiture que'que part. Tu peux même plus marcher correctement.

Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il l'interrompit sèchement :

\- Cherche même pas à discuter.

Lentement, elle acquiesça. De toute façon, au fond, il avait raison. Elle n'arrivait même plus à poser le pied par terre sans avoir la sensation _très_ désagréable que sa cheville se brisait encore un peu plus à chacun de ses mouvements.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Daryl reprit :

\- Monte.

Il lui fit signe de monter sur son dos dans le même temps et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Encore ? Tu es sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de la fixer de son regard soudain moins dur. Il autorisa même un léger sourire à passer sur ses lèvres.

\- T'es aussi légère qu'une plume, alors...

\- C'est pas ce que t'as dit l'autre fois.

\- Ouais, mais j'avais été surpris. Allez, monte.

Ce disant, il réitéra son geste, avec un peu plus d'insistance. Après encore un petit moment d'hésitation, elle obéit et se hissa sur le dos puissant de son ami. Elle croisa les bras autour de son torse et les jambes autour de sa taille, et il se mit en marche, son arbalète à la main.

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle sentait les muscles de Daryl trembler de plus en plus fort sous ses paumes, elle lança :

\- Daryl... Arrête-toi.

Il n'obéit pas le moins du monde et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Elle s'exclama alors, excédée :

\- Daryl !

Il s'arrêta enfin et elle continua plus calmement :

\- Laisse-moi descendre.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Malheureusement, Beth n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire aussi facilement. Et puis, elle n'était pas vraiment idiote, et elle ne voulait pas que Daryl s'écroule de fatigue avec elle sur le dos. Ils souffriraient tous les deux pour rien...

\- Si. Tu es épuisé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je te suivrai jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête. Je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air.

Il la laissa descendre à contre-coeur, récupéra pendant plusieurs minutes, toujours alerte cependant, et finit par se remettre en marche. Et Beth le suivit sans discuter.

* * *

Daryl marchait toujours devant elle, lorsque soudain, il s'arrêta. Elle se pressa de son mieux pour le rejoindre. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Une maison... Elle regarda son ami du coin de l'oeil, se demandant bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Lorsque, même après quelques minutes, elle réalisa qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle demanda :

\- On tente notre chance ?

\- Après c' qu'on a vécu la dernière fois qu'on s'est arrêtés dans une _putain_ de maison comme ça, tu veux _retenter ta chance_?

\- La dernière fois, on n'était pas préparés, Daryl. Et on a quand même réussi à s'en sortir. On sera plus prudents cette fois, alors il y a pas de raison pour qu'il nous arrive malheur cette fois, tu crois pas ?

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de réflexion, que Beth passa à monter la garde, son couteau levé, Daryl lança soudain :

\- On y va !

Et il s'avança vers la maison, son arbalète armée et pointée sur les fenêtres du bâtiment, par mesure de précaution. Beth le suivit le plus vite possible.

* * *

Daryl frappa violemment à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer rapidement, sa lampe torche éclairant l'intérieur obscur de la maison. Il fit signe à Beth de le suivre une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de Rôdeurs dans la pièce principale. Elle s'avança à son tour, son arme prête à frapper. Lorsqu'il lui pointa du doigt le couloir devant lequel il se trouvait déjà, elle fronça les sourcils. Il réitéra simplement son geste, un peu plus brusquement. Elle soupira, mais finit par obéir.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la première porte sur laquelle elle tomba, et elle et Daryl se glissèrent dans la pièce. Aucun Rôdeur... Ils le savaient déjà, ils n'avaient entendu aucun bruit venant de cette chambre. Par contre, toute la maison n'était pas vide. Beth avait entendu des légers grattements contre une des autres portes du couloir, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'un Rôdeur ou d'un animal. Il n'y avait pas le moindre grognement.

Elle souffla à Daryl, pour en avoir le coeur net :

\- Troisième porte à gauche...

Il acquiesça et ils s'y dirigèrent doucement. Beth resta derrière son ami, plus à même de se défaire d'un Rôdeur qu'elle. Il l'interrogea du regard, lui demandant si elle était prête. Elle hocha la tête, dissimulant de son mieux sa nervosité, et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Daryl leva son arme, et...

\- Le clébard ! lança-t-il soudain, oubliant momentanément qu'ils devaient tous deux rester silencieux.

Un aboiement lui répondit, ainsi que de courts jappements. Et, lentement, précautionneusement, un petit chien s'avança dans le couloir, sans une égratignure sur lui.

Un ton plus bas, l'arbalétrier continua :

\- C'est le clébard qu'y avait d'vant l'autre maison !

\- Le chien qui cherchait simplement à manger, et qui a failli servir de dîner aux Rôdeurs ?

\- Ouais, lui.

\- Eh bien, mon beau, t'en as de la chance d'être en vie... murmura Beth en s'agenouillant aux côtés du chien éflanqué.

Elle caressa son cou et gratta ses oreilles, et le chien lécha le bout de ses doigts. Au moment où elle allait éclater de rire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle reprit ses esprits plutôt brutalement lorsque Daryl lui tapota l'épaule.

\- On doit fouiller la maison. Pour être sûrs.

Elle se releva et acquiesça vivement. Puis, elle demanda :

\- On le laisse ici ?

\- Ouais. Il a réussi à s' débrouiller jusque-là sans s' faire bouffer, alors il peut bien survivre une demie-heure de plus.

\- D'accord.

Ils reprirent rapidement leur fouille de la maison, et une demie-heure plus tard, comme l'arbalétrier l'avait prévu, ils étaient de retour dans le salon. Ils n'avaient rencontré qu'un seul Rôdeur, que Beth s'était chargée de poignarder en pleine tête. Le chien était toujours là, assis sur le canapé, et ses grands yeux innocents fixèrent Daryl tandis que celui-ci allait complètement fermer la porte d'entrée.

La jeune femme et lui s'assirent chacun à un endroit différent, l'arbalétrier dans un fauteuil et elle sur le canapé, à côté du chien. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement peu discret, et étendit sa jambe tendue devant elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Daryl se releva et saisit un tabouret pour le poser sous sa jambe blessée. Simplement, au moment même où il allait poser la main sur elle, Beth se recula vivement. Il releva les yeux sur elle et fronça les sourcils.

\- Beth ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Une once d'inquiétude, remarqua-t-elle presque aussitôt. Pas une seule trace de colère.

\- C'est rien, je préfère juste... Je préfère juste qu'on ne me touche pas la cheville en ce moment.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un léger sourire dont le but était d'être rassurant. Il se redressa en silence et retourna s'affaler sur son fauteuil, son regard perçant fixé sur elle. Pour éviter d'avoir à croiser ses yeux, elle baissa les siens sur le petit chien, qui venait de poser la tête sur ses genoux. Elle le dérangea seulement pour pouvoir hisser sa jambe sur le tabouret.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, c' connard ? demanda soudain Daryl.

Toujours sans lever les yeux, elle répondit d'un ton distant :

\- Rien du tout...

\- Te fous pas d' moi, Beth. C'est pas parce que tu préférais que je te touche pas la cheville que t'as r'culé, c'est parce que t'avais _peur_.

Elle resta silencieuse, se demandant comment il avait fait pour la percer à jour aussi facilement.

\- J' connais ce regard. J'ai vécu ça aussi, être terrorisé par quelqu'un...

Beth releva les yeux, ses doigts continuant de caresser le pelage hirsute du jeune chien. Elle oublia sa résolution de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, calme mais douloureux.

\- Ton père ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Ouais. C'était si évident qu' ça ?

\- Vu la façon dont t'as parlé de lui dans cette maison qu'on a brûlé... Oui.

\- Ouais, j' suppose.

Un long silence passa, avant que Daryl ne reprenne :

\- Je peux t' montrer un truc, Beth ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Son sourire vacilla avant de complètement disparaître lorsqu'elle le vit se tourner et enlever sa veste, pour simplement relever son T-shirt sur son dos. Les doigts de la jeune femme cessèrent de caresser le chien, et elle se raidit.

\- Daryl... Je suis _vraiment_ désolée.

\- J'ai rien dit à personne à propos d' ça... Même pas à mon frère, à Carol ou à Rick. Y a seulement mon frère qui les a vues, une seule fois. Il savait pas, avant.

Au moment où Beth rouvrait la bouche pour dire elle ne savait quoi, mais sans doute quelque excuse banale, l'arbalétrier rabaissa son T-shirt et se tourna vers elle.

\- J' te d'mande rien, Beth, mais... Au moins, parles-en à Maggie quand on la reverra. J'en ai parlé à personne, mais p't-être que j'aurais dû, finalement. Ca m'aurait sans doute aidé.

\- D'accord, Daryl. Je te le promets, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Maggie était sa soeur, après tout, et elle comprendrait. Daryl et elle le savaient.

\- Bien, acquiesça d'ailleurs son ami. Maintenant, dors. Je monte la garde.

Il saisit une chaise et s'assit de sorte à voir par une fenêtre sans être vu, son arbalète déjà armée pointée vers l'extérieur.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Bon, après, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai fait un Daryl OOC (Out Of Character) ou pas, parce que je le vois pas trop montrer ses cicatrices, mais en même temps je pense avoir bien amené la chose. Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Petite indication : le chapitre 3 ne devrait pas tarder à être publié, je l'ai déjà presque fini, il ne me reste plus qu'à le retoucher et à le taper... :) En espérant que vous le lirez aussi !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Inconnus (T)

**Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre ! Et avec un merci à tous ceux lisant ma fiction et la reviewant, bien sûr... :) Et en particulier à** **Laurie** **pour son gentil commentaire !**

 **J'annonce que désormais, je sais quel jour je publie : normalement, sauf en cas de panne d'inspiration et autres problèmes de ce genre, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre tous les lundis !**

 **J'ajoute que rien dans cette histoire n'est à moi : les personnages et l'univers en général appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman ainsi qu'à la chaîne AMC, et je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Inconnus**

Beth se sentit un peu mieux lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Courbaturée, certes, mais au moins, sa cheville ne lui faisait plus aussi mal. Elle se redressa lentement, et sentit le regard de Daryl l'effleurer avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur l'extérieur.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à entendre sa voix, alors elle tressaillit légèrement lorsque son ami prit la parole :

\- Il a dormi au pied du canapé toute la nuit. Il t'aime bien.

Il désigna le chien toujours endormi près d'elle, et elle sourit.

\- Tu sais... hésita-t-elle après une minute de silence. Hier, je n'ai pas vraiment relevé quand tu as dit "quand on reverra Maggie". Mais... merci. D'avoir dit "quand", et pas "si".

Il grogna pour toute réponse. Mauvaise humeur du matin, supposa Beth. Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Daryl l'en empêcha d'un ton sec :

\- Non. Bouge pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais rester là sans rien faire ?

Il ne répondit pas, et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre.

\- Pas question ! reprit Beth en se redressant de nouveau.

\- Tant qu' t'es pas guérie, tu bouges pas de là où t'es.

Elle haussa les sourcils, puis se contenta de hocher la tête en serrant les dents. Elle savait parfaitement, au fond, que Daryl avait raison. Elle devait rester assise, et laisser sa cheville guérir. Sinon, sa blessure n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Elle lança tout de même :

\- Daryl, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Pour faire quoi ? répliqua-t-il sans tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Pour me soigner.

Cette fois, l'arbalétrier la regarda, intrigué.

\- J' croyais qu' tu voulais pas qu'on t' touche, pour l'instant ?

\- Je suis bien obligée. Je peux pas me lever, comme tu viens si bien de le signaler. Et puis, je sais que tu me feras pas de mal...

Elle sourit avec sa douceur habituelle.

\- T'as b'soin de que'que chose pour te faire une attelle ou un nouveau bandage, non ?

\- Oui. Un bandage, ça suffira si je reste immobile, normalement.

\- Eh ben tant mieux, parce que j'en ai apporté d'autres de l'aut' maison. Avec des médocs, aussi.

Le visage de Beth s'illumina dans un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, l'arbalétrier lui tendit son sac. La jeune femme fouilla dedans et en sortit des bandages, des calmants, des anti-douleurs, des dolipranes... Un vrai trésor !

En voyant le sourire de Beth s'agrandir, Daryl sentit littéralement son coeur se réchauffer. Vraiment, l'enthousiasme de Beth était communicatif ! Il ne laissa pas son masque indéchiffrable tomber, cependant. Même s'il avait terriblement envie de sourire à son tour.

\- Daryl ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. C'est formidable ce que t'as trouvé là-bas ! Vraiment...

Il inclina brièvement la tête avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la fenêtre, s'arrêtant cependant lorsque la jeune femme le rappela :

\- Daryl ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide, non ?

Il parut hésiter, avant de finalement demander :

\- Tu peux voir la f'nêtre d'ici ? Pour continuer à monter la garde.

\- Oui, je peux voir.

\- OK. Alors préviens-moi si y a que'que chose.

Il la rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant elle, avant de saisir sa jambe avec une douceur étonnante venant de lui. Beth frissonna tout de même et dût lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas reculer avec violence. Apparemment, l'arbalétrier s'en rendit compte, puisqu'il releva les yeux et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui...

Daryl baissa les yeux et se remit au travail, déroulant lentement le bandage déjà enroulé autour de sa cheville. Il lui fit bouger un peu le pied, et Beth grimaça.

\- OK. Un aut' bandage, t'as raison.

Il sortit une bande de gaze du sac, qu'il enroula lentement autour de sa cheville. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. La douleur fusait de sa cheville, même si son ami faisait clairement de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Elle attendit qu'il eût fini d'enrouler le bandage autour de sa cheville avec délicatesse pour se reculer un peu. Elle murmura un "Merci" plus distant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, puis soupira et reprit plus fort, tandis que l'arbalétrier se dirigeait déjà vers la fenêtre :

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier, et à ce que tu m'as montré, aussi... Et je voulais juste te demander... Pourquoi tu me les as montrées à moi, et pas à Rick ou à Carol ? T'es plus proche d'eux, non ?

\- J' leur ai pas montré parce qu'ils ont pas eu d' problèmes de c' genre. Enfin, Carol, si, mais pas récemment. Et quand son putain d' connard de mari la battait, j' la connaissais pas encore assez bien pour lui montrer ça. Toi...

\- Tu me connais depuis moins longtemps qu'elle.

\- Ouais, mais c' gars... Il t'a fait que'que chose. Que'que chose d'horrible. Sinon, tu l'aurais pas tué. T'es pas comme ça.

Elle baissa la tête et garda le silence pendant un long moment, un silence que Daryl respecta.

\- Il m'a rien fait d'irréparable, Daryl... C'est juste que... que j'avais... peur qu'il le fasse.

Elle releva les yeux mais ne les fixa pas sur son ami. Elle ne voulait pas les voir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'y voir... de la pitié.

Elle referma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit soudain son ami s'agenouiller devant elle. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas, même devant ces gestes de refus. Il lui demanda :

\- Tu me fais confiance, Beth ?

Elle garda ses paupières hermétiquement fermées pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Bien sûr que oui, elle lui faisait confiance ! Elle lui confierait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation ! Et le fait qu'il lui pose cette question, qu'il n'en soit pas sûr, qu'il doute de sa confiance en lui, lui faisait terriblement mal, tout au fond de son coeur.

\- Oui... murmura-t-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en sentant les mains de Daryl se glisser sous elle, une sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un seul coup, pour se planter dans ceux bleu clair de son ami.

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, après que son long frisson se fut dissipé. Et Daryl la souleva en souriant lui aussi. Pas d'un grand sourire, mais c'était déjà ça... songea Beth.

Il la porta jusqu'à la chaise qu'il avait utilisé pour monter la garde pendant la nuit.

\- Monte la garde. J' vais chercher d' la bouffe pour nous et pour le clébard.

Justement, celui-ci se mit à gémir en se redressant, avant de se précipiter vers la chaise où se tenait Beth, qui se baissa de son mieux pour lui flatter les oreilles.

\- Hey mon beau ! Comment tu vas ?

Elle était trop absorbée par le chien pour apercevoir le sourire affectueux de Daryl. Et lorsqu'elle se redressa, son masque impassible se remit très vite en place.

\- Merci, Daryl. Vraiment...

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir de la maison, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Une heure environ avait passé. C'était en tout cas l'impression que Beth avait. Des pas lourds, trop lourds pour être ceux de Daryl, retentirent soudain sous le porche de la maison. La jeune femme se raidit et se laissa glisser de sa chaise en silence. Elle prit le chien dans ses bras, et heureusement pour elle, il n'aboya pas. Il ne réagit tout simplement pas.

Elle recula dans le salon, pliée en deux mais gardant les yeux rivés sur la porte. Puis, elle atteignit le couloir et recula plus vite en voyant soudain la poignée tourner. Elle s'engouffra dans ce qu'elle savait être une chambre à la fenêtre entrouverte et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle.

Les pas lourds se mirent à parcourir le salon. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le temps de prendre le sac sur le canapé, sinon, ils auraient su...

Elle se glissa sous le lit sans un bruit, retenant son gémissement de douleur lorsque sa cheville se plia légèrement. Elle vit soudain le chien ouvrir la gueule pour aboyer, et elle plaqua sa main dessus en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Chhht... souffla-t-elle imperceptiblement, en espérant que le chien comprenne.

Il parut entendre, au moins, puisqu'il se calma soudain.

Beth reporta son attention sur la porte, qui resta fermée un long moment. Puis, les pas se rapprochèrent inexorablement. La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec violence, et elle vit le canon d'un fusil d'assaut frôler le sol tandis que son propriétaire marchait vers le lit. Ils étaient malheureusement bien armés...

\- Jeff... On a dit qu'on fouillait la maison d'abord !

\- J' m'en fous. Si y avait des Mordeurs, ils auraient déjà rapliqué de toute façon.

Soudain, le chien poussa un léger gémissement, et Beth se figea sur place. L'instant d'après, l'homme s'agenouillait et regardait sous le lit. Et un sourire étira son visage couturé de cicatrices. Un sourire infiniment cruel... Il saisit la jeune femme par le poignet et la tira vers lui avec violence. Elle se cogna violemment la tête, et des vertiges la saisirent lorsqu'il l'obligea à se redresser. Le chien sortit à sa suite de sous le lit et se mit à gronder sur l'homme derrière elle. Et dire qu'avec tout ce vacarme, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à rapliquer... Le grondement se tut soudain. Et à cet instant précis, Beth sentit quelque chose frôler l'arrière de son crâne, puis l'homme s'affaissa contre elle.

Elle le laissa s'écrouler en le retenant un peu, puis regarda Daryl, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre complètement ouverte cette fois. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre en silence, et elle le fit, lui confiant le chien et le sac pendant qu'elle enjambait douloureusement le rebord de la fenêtre. Sans doute l'animal savait-il qu'il n'avait aucune chance seul, puisqu'il ne s'enfuit pas.

Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas lourds dans le couloir, et une voix demanda :

\- Jeff, tu fous quoi putain ?

Ils étaient déjà tous les deux dans la forêt, le chien courant devant eux, lorsque l'homme débarqua dans la pièce, pour voir son compagnon mort, une flèche transperçant son crâne.

* * *

Beth et Daryl s'arrêtèrent une fois que l'arbalétrier jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin de la maison. La jeune femme s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre. Il lui semblait, maintenant qu'elle était arrêtée et que l'adrénaline avait déserté son corps, que le sol chavirait en dessous d'elle. Elle entendit la voix lointaine de Daryl :

\- Tu saignes, Beth...

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, ses doigts appuyant sur ses yeux de toutes ses forces. Elle devait faire cesser ses vertiges. Tout de suite. Sinon, les hommes allaient les retrouver et les tuer, ou pire, en guise de vengeance pour la mort de leur camarade.

\- Ca va, Daryl... murmura-t-elle en essayant de se relever, pour retomber aussitôt.

\- Ouais c'est ça... râla celui-ci. T' fous pas d' moi, Beth. T'arrives même plus à t' relever à cause de c' connard dans cette putain d' maison ! J'ai entendu le bruit qu' ta tête a fait en cognant cont' ce putain d' lit, tu dois sans doute avoir... j' sais pas moi, une commotion ou que'que chose comme ça. Alors essaie même pas d' me convaincre que _ça va_!

La jeune femme releva lentement la tête et planta son regard vacillant dans le sien.

\- On peut pas rester ici... articula-t-elle soigneusement mais avec quelques difficultés. Ils vont nous retrouver...

\- S'y nous r'trouvent, j' les tuerais tous.

Il annonça cela avec tant d'assurance et de désinvolture que Beth fronça les sourcils, avant de forcer immédiatement son visage à se détendre. Ca lui faisait trop mal.

\- Ce groupe est une menace, Beth. Faut qu' tu comprennes ça.

Des voix retentirent soudain derrière eux, plutôt loin. Tellement loin que la jeune femme se demanda même si elle n'avait pas rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Daryl lever son arme. Il parut hésiter, avant de passer son arbalète dans son dos et de saisir Beth dans ses bras. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise, avant de se laisser faire.

Et c'est seulement alors qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose : elle n'avait pas frémi le moins du monde lorsque Daryl l'avait soulevée dans ses bras. Elle n'était plus effrayée à l'idée qu'il la touche.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Je sais, il n'arrive que des malheurs à Beth... Mais bon, elle est maintenant capable de se sauver toute seule, ou alors il y a Daryl pour la sauver, donc... ça va (façon de parler hein) ! :)**

 **J'espère vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre, publié lundi prochain normalement ! Mais avant, j'ai tout de même une petite question : vous pensez que les voix à la fin du chapitre appartiennent à qui ? A la bande de ce Jeff ou à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je serai contente d'avoir vos avis !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Terreur (M)

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je n'ai pas tenu le délai de publication que je m'étais fixé... Et non, c'est pas bien, je sais ça aussi ! :) Mais en espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira, même s'il est plutôt court...**

 **Je tiens à préciser que rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, ainsi que de la chaîne AMC. Et je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Terreur** (Noté M, mais il n'y a rien de vraiment vraiment choquant, enfin je pense)

Beth sentit soudain Daryl ralentir. Elle se demanda pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui souffle en la déposant par terre :

\- Tu restes ici. On s'est assez rapprochés.

Il commença à s'éloigner, puis se ravisa et revint rapidement vers elle. Il lui tendit son pistolet, puis disparut tout aussi vite dans la forêt. Beth se demanda s'il avait bien fait de faire cela. Et si ceux du groupe de la maison la trouvaient alors qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas subir la même chose que la dernière fois ! Elle s'efforça de chasser ses pensées si sombres de sa tête. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment dignes d'elle. Elle était si optimiste, d'habitude ! Bon, elle devait avouer que se faire agresser comme elle l'avait été changeait forcément les gens.

Daryl allait revenir, elle le savait. Elle garda néanmoins le doigt sur la détente de l'arme, sans pour autant enlever la sécurité. Dans son état, elle était prête à parier qu'elle pourrait faire l'erreur de se tirer dessus si elle l'ôtait... Elle chassa toutes les pensées parasites de son esprit et prit une grande inspiration douloureuse, scrutant la forêt sombre devant elle.

Elle eut l'impression que plus d'une heure avait passé avant qu'elle n'entende finalement les branches bouger derrière elle. Elle essaya bien de se retourner vivement, mais échoua lamentablement. Sa tête se remit à tourner, et sa vision s'obscurcit brièvement. Lorsqu'elle peut enfin voir nettement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle sursauta.

\- Rick ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Et elle perdit connaissance. Comme ça, d'un seul coup. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit, ce fut la voix inquiète de Daryl lancer son nom.

* * *

La première chose que Beth remarqua lorsqu'elle reprit peu à peu conscience, ce fut le craquement d'un feu tout près d'elle. Elle battit lentement des paupières, s'attendant à ce que la lumière du soleil lui brûle les rétines. Mais non... Il faisait nuit noire. Elle se souvint soudain de la dernière personne qu'elle avait vue avant de s'effondrer. Elle ne craignait plus rien... Si Rick et Daryl étaient revenus, alors elle ne craignait plus rien, elle en était sûre et certaine.

\- Beth ? demanda une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Michonne... Elle avait donc quitté la prison avec Rick... Elle essaya en vain de se redresser, mais elle sentit une main la retenir en arrière.

\- Tu devrais rester allongée... reprit la femme de sa voix douce. Tu es encore faible.

Beth ne tenta plus rien, mais tourna la tête, apercevant Rick et Daryl assis de l'autre côté du feu. Et Carl... Il était là aussi ! Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle observa tout autour d'elle, tournant la tête le plus lentement possible. Non, personne d'autre... Sa soeur n'était pas avec eux...

En voyant les yeux de Beth être envahis par la panique, Michonne dit :

\- Tu te demandes sans doute où est Maggie ?

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers elles, et la jeune femme blonde se raidit. Ils avaient l'air si inquiets... Lui cachaient-ils quelque chose ?

\- On ne sait pas où elle est... avoua la jeune femme en posant la main sur son sabre, la tête tournée vers la forêt.

Elle avait peut-être entendu quelque chose qu'elle était trop faible pour percevoir... songea Beth en sentant son corps entier se tendre. Elle savait maintenant où ils étaient tous. Sur une route, à découvert.

\- Vous... ne savez pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle haïssait d'être aussi faible.

\- Non, enchaîna Rick tandis que Daryl se levait lentement, son arbalète déjà pointée vers les bois sombres. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Michonne et nous... On était pas ensembles au départ, lors des premiers jours de notre fuite... Et pourtant... Nous voilà tous ensemble. On va la retrouver, Beth. Et on va retrouver Glenn, et Tyreese, et Sasha, et tout le monde.

Soudain, la jeune femme entendit un grognement sourd, et quelques secondes plus tard, un Rôdeur surgit sur la route. Beth se raidit de nouveau, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Pas en la présence de quatre personnes en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

Et en effet, l'instant d'après, le Rôdeur s'écroula, un carreau d'arbalète planté dans son orbite gauche. Daryl n'hésita pas même l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le cadavre et de retirer la flèche de l'oeil du monstre. Beth pouvait apercevoir d'ici ses lèvres plissées, alors elle demanda, forçant sa voix pour qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Daryl ?

Il s'accroupit devant elle et la questionna à son tour :

\- Tu t' sens prête à partir ? Dès d'main matin, faudra qu'on bouge.

\- Je pense que je... vais pouvoir me débrouiller, si... je m'appuie sur quelqu'un.

\- Bien.

Il se releva et s'éloigna d'elle. Ignorant complètement sa question d'origine. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas froncer les sourcils. Même si son mal de tête s'était apaisé, elle ne voulait pas le raviver pour une chose si idiote.

Michonne gardait la main à portée de son sabre. Beth chercha bien à faire de même avec son couteau, mais elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'il n'était plus attaché à sa taille.

\- Daryl l'a pris, indiqua Carl en apercevant son mouvement.

\- Faut qu'il me le rende, souffla la jeune femme à Michonne.

\- Il va le faire, ne t'en fais pas. Mais évanouie, il ne t'était d'aucune utilité. Tu as failli te blesser avec en t'évanouissant. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a pris.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuse, avant que la plus âgée ne reprenne :

\- Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, Beth. Rappelle-toi : demain matin, nous partons.

Elle ferma les paupières, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui étreignait de nouveau la tête, se laissant apaiser petit à petit par les bruits de la forêt, et celui du feu qui craquait toujours.

* * *

Rick restait là, aux aguets, les yeux fixés sur Beth. Toutes les réactions de Daryl, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, l'étonnaient. Il ne tenait pas autant à la jeune femme, avant. La seule fois où il l'avait vu se comporter de façon amicale envers la jeune fille, c'était le jour où Zach était mort. Le reste du temps, il se contentait de... la protéger. Mais ça avait changé. Il y avait quelque chose de... plus, à présent. Il pouvait comprendre que fuire pendant des jours pouvait changer les relations entre certaines personnes, mais à ce point-là ?

Il vit soudain les traits de Beth se tendre, et il entendit de là où il se trouvait sa respiration paniquée. Au moment où il allait se relever, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son fils qui dormait à côté de lui d'un sommeil léger, il aperçut les yeux grands ouverts de Daryl. Celui-ci secoua la tête en le regardant et se leva lui-même pour s'approcher de la jeune femme toujours endormie, mais en proie à la panique la plus totale.

* * *

Beth, terrorrisée, regardait l'homme au sourire pervers s'approchait. Le pire, c'était que même si elle avait déjà vécu cette scène, elle n'arrivait pas à agir, à faire _autre chose_ que ce qu'elle avait fait la première fois. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, l'attaquer de suite, maintenant ! Elle essayait, pourtant, mais... C'était comme si ses pieds étaient vissés au sol !

Elle chercha sa respiration tandis qu'il la plaquait à terre, mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne se passa comme la dernière fois. Elle ne réussit pas à lui faire lâcher prise sur l'une de ses mains, elle... Sa respiration se fit soudain plus haletante, et elle sentit ses mains qui se glissaient sous son T-shirt. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était libérée, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas maintenant ? Il fallait qu'elle y arrive...

Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur sa bouche, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait la chamade, et elle mit du temps à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

\- Beth... murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Daryl... Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et réalisa soudain que ses mains couvraient sa poitrine, pourtant déjà couverte par son T-shirt. Son T-shirt... Elle n'avait pas pu en changer depuis _ce_ jour ! réalisa-t-elle soudain avec horreur. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, et elle résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie de retirer son haut pour ne plus sentir ces mains sales sur sa peau.

\- Beth... Il faut que tu te calme, continua Daryl en soutenant son regard larmoyant. Il n'est plus là, ajouta-t-il plus bas encore.

\- Si, répliqua-t-elle, s'efforçant de mettre de côté sa terreur pour réussir à prononcer quelques mots. Si, il est toujours là !

Sa voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure, mais elle eut peur que les autres l'entendent aussi. Surtout qu'elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils étaient tous réveillés et qu'ils la scrutaient, cherchant à comprendre l'origine de sa peur panique.

\- Non, il n'est plus là, lâcha le chasseur en détachant bien ses mots. Il est plus là. Tu l'as tué, Beth... Il est plus là...

Il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple. Et en plus, elle gardait les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Ce que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à remarquer si elle ne baissait pas les mains immédiatement. Alors il saisit le plus délicatement possible ses mains et les garda quelques secondes dans les siennes, avant de relâcher son emprise. Beth parut enfin se ressaisir et scruta les visages de ceux qui l'entouraient. Et voilà que son mal de tête revenait...

\- Je suis désolée... chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rendue hâchée par la douleur.

Rick jeta un regard vers Daryl, qui la fit se recoucher lentement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, espérant que son mal de tête passerait, et trouva encore la force de murmurer :

\- C'est pas vrai... ce que tu dis, Daryl. Il est toujours là. Il partira jamais.

Le chasseur se releva sans rien dire. Il regarda les autres et secoua la tête en fixant le leader de leur groupe. Non, Rick ne devait pas tenter de rassurer la jeune femme. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Par contre, Michonne... Il la regarda et elle hocha la tête, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Beth. La jeune femme ne tressaillit pas, et garda les yeux fermés, imperturbable. Mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. C'était juste que... Il en savait rien, mais peut-être que le contact d'une autre femme, et non celui d'un autre homme, la rassurait.

Il retourna s'allonger, sachant parfaitement que Rick les protégeait toujours. Et Michonne aussi, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle devait veiller sur la plus jeune. Il peina cependant à se rendormir, trop hanté par le regard terrifié de la blonde.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en fin de chapitre, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Bon, je sais qu'il est plutôt (non,** _ **vraiment**_ **)** **court, mais je l'ai écrit uniquement pour exposer les terreurs de Beth... Et aussi pour vous montrer à qui appartenaient les voix de la fin du précédent chapitre ! Donc non,** **ophe** **, elles n'appartenaient pas au groupe de Jeff, mais bon, ne vous en faites pas, on les reverra ceux-là ! Et bien sûr, merci aussi pour ton gentil commentaire ! :)**

 **En espérant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre (qui ne sera malheureusement pas publié demain, enfin je pense) !**


End file.
